Je te parle juste d'une aventure
by Nyimphadora
Summary: One Shot : Quand Hermione décide de se rendre sur la tombe de Fred Weasley, tout peut arriver...


**Hello ! **

_Je reviens avec un nouvel OS avec un couple de personnage assez inattendu : Hermione/Lucius._

_J'espère vivement qu'il vous plaira_

**AVERTISSEMENT** : _présence de Lemon ! _

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages sont empruntés à la meilleure et l'irremplaçable, _

_notre reine : J.k. Rowling !_

_Sur ce, __**ENJOY ! **_

* * *

**One Shot Lucius Malfoy / Hermione Granger**

**_Je te parle juste d'une aventure..._**

Un ans après la bataille de Poudlard. Un an après que les rivières se soient colorées d'un rouge sanglant et le monde teinté d'une tristesse profonde. Tristesse pour les morts. Pour ces défunts que le temps assassine d'autant plus. On les oublie. Et plus on avance plus on les laisse derrière nous, aussi loin que possible. C'est dans l'ordre des choses...

Ce n'est pas que le cimetière dans lequel j'avançais avait quelque chose de plus gai que le monde extérieur, mais au moins il était apaisant. Peut-être était-ce finalement le monde des morts qui était le moins oppressant. Eux ils ont l'avantage de vous laisser au calme. De vous laisser atteindre une certaine sérénité. Pathétique cet univers de vivant. On se permet quelques larmes les premiers jours puis on passe à autre chose. Je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas sécher ces larmes qui rougissent mes yeux et rendent bouffies mes joues. Je veux tous vous noyer, dans cet océan de gouttes salées.

Les petites pierres tombales sur ma droite brillaient d'un éclat argenté sous la lueur de la lune. Ces blocs de marbres taillés en croix n'étaient pas encore gâtée par le temps et on pouvait encore très distinctement lire les noms qui s'y inscrivaient.

_Adélaïde Jefferson 1989 – 1997 _

Encore une jeune qui n'avait pas eu le temps de grandir. Combien étaient-ils d'enfants qui avaient ici leur sépulture ? Trop. Depuis que j'avais passé les hautes grilles de fer forgées qui marquaient l'ouverture sur le cimetière je n'avais arpenté que des allées ou fleurissaient seulement de petits sépulcres. Tous destinés à des bambins. Ou pire, des poupons. De simples nourrissons arrachés au berceau par des Mages noirs insensibles. Et pourtant cet endroit où je vadrouillais et qui devrait symboliser une entrée vers les enfers pour moi, était tout autre. Tous ces tombeaux qui avaient tant de fois défilé à coté de moi, je ne les voyais plus... Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui défilait à leur coté, sans chercher à les voir...

Comme toujours, après avoir déposé quelques fleurs blanches sur la tombe de Fred Weasley, je me dirigeais vers l'immense cénotaphe au centre du cimetière, qui était surélevé sur un bloc de pierre graniteuse. Il surplombait tous les autres, d'une part par sa taille, de l'autre par sa beauté. Pas d'un esthétisme nécessairement splendide. Non c'était un autre genre de magnificence. Plutôt une certaine finesse dans les traits de la femme. Cette statue la représentait criante, agonisante, la bouche agrandit par la terreur. Et pourtant de cette bouche s'échappait un éclat de brillance. Et de ses cheveux ondulés émanait un charme délicat qu'on aurait vu chez aucune autre personne. C'était la représentation même de la mort, parfaite, élégante et harmonieuse.

Je n'avais plus peur en la voyant, je me permettais même de lui tourner autour tel un vautour et d'admirer sa grâce sans retenue. C'est dans ces lieux que naissaient mes désirs et plaisirs les plus exquis, bientôt il arriverait... Et tout recommencerait... Pour à nouveau tout oublier...

Ce que beaucoup ignoraient, c'était que ce cénotaphe abritait un orifice. Il fallait grimper sur la dalle de granit et là l'une des pierres pivotait pour laisser apparaître un passage secret allant dans les catacombes. Sous les sépultures étaient cachées de grandes chambres desservies par de longues galeries assez lugubres. Comme toujours, j'attrapai l'un des chandeliers qui était posé en évidence juste à l'entrée de la brèche. Et j'empruntai les escaliers de pierres qui descendait sous la stèle pour rejoindre l'un de longs corridors.

À la vue d'une lueur au bout du couloir, j'en déduisis qu'il était déjà là. Je me hâta à me diriger vers la clarté qui émanait au loin. Parvenue devant la pièce éclairée, je poussai la porte déjà entrebâillée. Il était là. M'attendant. Sa peau blanche luisait à la lumière de la bougie et j'étais déjà impatiente à l'idée que ce petit vers ne frémissent et se tortillent sous mon corps. Bien qu'une certaine différence d'âge nous éloignait, ses actes restaient toujours très fermes et agiles. Il était bien le seul à me mener à l'orgasme à chacun des coups que nous tirions. Lucius Malfoy. Je ne vous parle là que d'une aventure, la meilleure de toute... Celle qui assouvit chacune de mes ardeurs. Entre nous n'existait que concupiscence et en cela nous avions finit par nous respecter. Peu importait comment cela avait commencé, la première fois avait été ici, la dernière la serait aussi...

je m'approchai de son corps nu et lorsqu'il m'aperçu enfin, un sourire illumina ses traits. Il rejeta ses cheveux en arrières et s'avança vers moi d'un pas sur. J'avais déjà jeté mon manteau et je commençais à ôter ma robe avec toute la sensualité qu'une femme pouvait donner. Très excité par mes gestes, il arracha brusquement ma robe et me plaqua contre lui. Sa bouche s'abandonna violemment sur la mienne tandis qu'il tripotait avidement mes seins pointues. Je fus parcourus de frissons et commençai à balancer mes hanches contre lui avec une insistance crue. Je pouvais sentir son érection au travers de ma petite culotte. Le seul vêtement qui me préservait encore de l'acte. Il ressentit cependant mon enthousiasme s'amplifier et ôta le peu de tissus qui cachait encore mes parties les plus intimes. Je lui dévoilais mon corps sans pudeur et le laissais redécouvrir chacune de ses parcelles.

Il me léchait les contours des lèvres avec appétit et convoitise. Alors que ma soif à moi me rendait aussi vorace qu'une lionne. J'avais une main glissée au travers de ses longs cheveux d'un blond presque aussi blanc que la neige et je descendais lentement l'autre vers son sexe dressé. Il trembla lorsque je le frôla avec une douceur feinte. Il m'aplatit contre le mur avec empressement et me fit écarter les jambes. Je le laissa me pénétrer, mais avec tout la diligence que je peinais à contenir, je lui empoigna son membre et l'invita à entrer dans mon antre chaude. Sa verge se fit puissante et dure entre mes doigts et très vite il commença ses mouvements cadencés. Et à chaque allée et venue je laissai échapper un gémissement. Je m'appliquais à rester coller contre son corps pour lui permettre de rentrer toujours plus et toujours de m'atteindre encore plus loin. Je ne tardai pas à laisser déborder de petits cris de jouissance à chacun de ses soubresauts.

Enfin il finit par se déverser en moi et c'est avec allégresse que je me permis une dernière plainte remplit de luxure et de gourmandise. Toutes ces voluptés n'était que délice et jamais je ne m'en lasserai... Lucius, quant à lui, jubilait d'euphorie. Il avait certes retiré son sexe de mon orifice mais continuait à me mordiller les tétons. Puis sa tête descendit progressivement, il lécha mon nombril et suça ensuite le bas de mon ventre, laissant apparaître de petites marques violettes. Finalement, il empoigna mes fesses de ses mains vigoureuse et avança sa tête dans mon entre-jambe, ou ses papouilles me firent frissonner de désir et jouir à nouveau. La puissante délectation que je ressentis après ne fut que régal.

Cet ébat m'avait été des plus satisfaisants. Mais comme toujours nous ne dîmes mots lorsque nous nous se rhabillâmes. D'un pas assuré il rouvrit la porte et commençait à partir. Il partait toujours le premier. Je cherchai alors ardemment dans mon sac à main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Lorsque je sentis le métal froid contre ma main, j'attrapai vivement le manche et dégaina la dague de son petit fourreau. Je jetai ma besace de coté et me précipitai derrière Malfoy pour lui assener un coup dans le dos. Il poussa un cri dément de fureur et de surprise. Le sang éclaboussait partout autour de moi mais je ne refrénai pas mon geste pour autant. Je lui portai d'autre coups avec violence jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'écroule comme une masse. Mort.

Je lui avais probablement offert la meilleure fin. J'avais attiser ses ardeurs pour finalement le faire baigner dans son sang si pur. Rien de tel comme dernier bain, que de patauger dans ce qui a été sa plus grande fierté toute sa vie durant. C'était peut-être moi la mort. À l'image de cette femme criant à l'agonie du haut de son monument, j'avais aussi mon arme à la main, toujours prête à faucher avec exaltation ceux dont la suprématie se faisait trop importante... Toujours prête à allumer la flamme de la vengeance...

À déchainer en eux des incendies de luxures pour finalement les avoir à leur propre jeu... Tristes Mangemorts... Avec une indifférence absolue peinte sur mon faciès, je quittai ce tombeau à l'affut d'une prochaine victime à rayer de ma liste... Le début d'un machiavélique projet...


End file.
